


Sour-Wolf? Who Derek Hale?

by RiddleLady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, another banshee, gabriel is dead and shit but he had a family, i hate peter guys, lots and lots of fluff, lots of wolves, mentions of Peter, overprotective betas, reader is an alpha with an overprotective pack, sour wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleLady/pseuds/RiddleLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satomi calls reader and asks you to come to Beacon Hills but doesn't tell you why. After not seeing Derek for years it's like nothing has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I've ever uploaded and as always feedback is always welcome and appreciated.

Crossing the town line into Beacon Hills, I was hit with the scent of an alpha. This alpha smelled completely different than any I’d ever come across before, it smells humble not arrogant like every other alpha.

I look in my rearview mirror at my pack in the back seat of my car.

“Did you guys smell that?” I ask.

“Yeah, smelled like another alpha.” Jason, my first beta replied.

“Not like any I’ve ever smelled before.” Kol mumbles.

Kol was someone else’s beta, turned an omega that I took in when I found him running from hunters. 

I look into the mirror again and find him staring at me, “What do you know about it Kol?” I ask.

“He doesn’t smell arrogant or overbearing, like that alpha from Seattle. He smells almost clean, like he hasn’t killed anyone. Which doesn’t make sense.” Kol says, mumbling the last sentence.

“Anyone else?” I ask, keeping my eyes trained on the road. 

Penelope speaks up from the seat beside me, “Is he why we’re here and not still in (Your Home State/Country).” She asks.

“Pen, I already told you all why we’re in California. Satomi called me and said we needed to meet.” I say, looking at her for a second. “She’s the only one I’d drive across the country for.” 

We drive in silence for a while, until I pull into a motel for rooms. I get six rooms, one for each of the pack members; me, Kol, Jason, Penelope, Pietro, and Charlotte. We all go our separate ways, except Kol and I. 

“Kol, I need to talk to you about this.” I say to him, stopping outside of my room. I open my door and allow him to go in first.

“You’re not going to tell the others why we’re actually here, are you Y/N?” he asks, in the lowest whisper he can manage. 

“I’m not going to tell them how worried Satomi is. I don’t want them to freak out. Plus I’m not even sure why we’re here. I never asked just came running when she called like I always do.” I say, putting my duffle bag down on the bed before sitting.

Kol sits next to me and places a hand on my shoulder, “They won’t be afraid as long as you aren’t.”

“Do you want to sleep in here tonight?” I ask, “I don’t really want to be alone.” 

“As long as you don’t mind.” 

“Would I have asked if I did, Kol?” I smile at him.

“I suppose not.” He chuckles, standing up and going to the bathroom.

I sit on the bed and wait for him to come out, thinking about the ride into town.

He come out of the bathroom after a few minutes and sits down behind me. 

“You know it’s not going to take the others long to figure out you’re hiding something from them.” Kol whispers, starting to massage my tense shoulders.

“I think Penelope already knows.” I smile, relaxing into his touch.

“She’s smart. And a banshee.” 

“You never have told me where you learned to do that Kol.” 

“Do what?” 

“Make all the troubles in the world just melt away.”

“It’s a secret.” He says, and I can hear the smirk in his voice. 

“Hang on a second.” I say leaning forward to take off my shirt, leaving me in a tank top and my jeans. 

I can hear his heart beat jump, when I lean back into his reach and I smirk knowing exactly what I’m doing.

“You know we’ve done this so many times I thought you’d be over that by now, Kol.” I say turning slightly, biting my lower lip. 

I listen as his heart jumps again, my smirk growing as I turn all the way around coming face to face with him. 

“I—it’s just—I’m still not sure why we do.” He says shyly, looking down at the comforter on the bed blushing.

I lean in close to his ear, “Because it’s fun, Kol.” I whisper, making sure my lips brush his ear. I nip lightly at his ear with my teeth before pulling away and looking at him.

He looks up pupils blown, yellow eyes glowing, lips pulled into a partial snarl. 

“When did they turn?” I ask, surprised for a second.

“When did wha— Oh I hadn’t even noticed.” He answers.

“This is awesome though. You started seeing yourself as a member of the back, Kol.” 

“It took a while, and I think Jason still hates me.” 

“Jason will probably never stop hating you, he was my first beta. You we’re someone else’s first.” I say, wrapping my arms around the back of his neck, leaning in, “But now  
you’re one of mine.” I whisper into his ear. 

He smashes his lips into mine with such a hunger, it shocks me for a second before I’m kissing back with almost as much. His hands find the bottom of my tank top and push it up just enough to touch the skin above my hips. My hands find his hair and tangle themselves in his overgrown brown hair. 

My cell phone starts ringing. 

“Damnit.” I snarl, pulling away and reaching for my phone on the bedside table.

“Hello?” I say answering.

“Y/N? This is Brett, from Satomi’s pack.”

“Oh, hi Brett. How’s Satomi?” I ask.

“She’s well. She wanted me to see if you could meet her tonight?” he asks.

“Yes, I suppose I can. What time and where?” I ask.

“An hour from now at the nematon. She said you’ll know where that is.” 

“Yes, I’m familiar with it. I’ll see you then.” I say.

“She wants me to tell you to be careful, it’s not that safe around here right now.” 

“Thank you Brett, tell Satomi I’ll be there.” 

“Will do.” He says.

“See you then, Bye.” I say.

“Bye.” He says, hanging up.

I look over at Kol who is sitting on the bed, hands clenched into fists looking at the comforter again. 

“Hey, claws away Kol.” I order, “We can do this later. Get ready to go.” 

Kol starts to whisper the montra Satomi taught me, and I taught to my pack. Slowly calming himself, “The sun the moon the truth.” I hear over and over. 

“Alright guys, get ready to leave.” I say a little louder so the rest of my pack hears me, “Jason, make sure Pen is ready too, since she can’t hear me.” 

I stand and put my shirt back on, fixing my hair in the bathroom while everyone gets ready to leave. 

Kol, Penelope and I take my car while, Jason, Pietro and Charlotte take Pietro’s car. 

“Follow me and don’t lose me. It’s not safe out here.” I say before we leave. 

We drive to the edge of the woods and park. 

“Everyone stay alert, we don’t know who else is out here.” I say, “Let’s go.” I start walking into the woods, using my alpha eyes I can tell there are other people in the woods. 

As we make our way closer to the nematon I start to smell Satomi and her pack. I can also smell her nervousness as well as the alpha I smelled coming into town a few hours earlier. I stop walking for a second and evaluate the other scents; a human, a kitsune, a banshee, a were-coyote and three other werewolves besides the alpha and none of them are in Satomi’s pack.


	2. Chapter 2

We walk into the clearing where the nematon has been for as long as anyone can remember. I’m greeted by Satomi and the beta I presume is Brett.

“Y/N.” Satomi smiles, opening her arms for a hug.

“It’s been years, Satomi.” I smile, returning her hug. 

I could smell Kol’s unease first, followed by Jason’s and then Pietro’s, so I pull away. 

“Guys, its fine I’ve known Satomi since I was a kid.” I say looking over my shoulder at them, locking eyes with Kol. 

“I don’t think its Satomi they’re worried about.” Penelope whispers from behind Jason.

I follow her gaze to the group standing behind Satomi, some of them looking just as uneasy as Jason but none of them as nervous as Kol.

“I’m assuming you smelled them on the way here.” Satomi says from beside me. 

“Yes, especially him.” I say, jutting my head towards the alpha. A teenage boy, and from his scent a bitten wolf. 

“Scott, come here.” Satomi motions at him.

He walks towards us, slowly but confidently. The closer he gets the more nervous Kol gets. He snarls, baring his teeth and flashing his yellow eyes at Scott.

I turn my head and flash my red eyes at Kol, ordering him to calm down. “Kol.” I order, “Claws away now.” 

He obeys and quickly calms himself, quietly chanting the same montra as he was earlier. I hear Satomi chuckle beside me, as I turn back around to meet Scott. 

I hold out my hand, “You must be Scott McCall. I’ve heard so much about you.” I say offering a warm smile.

“Yeah, that’s me. I wish I could say the same about you, but Satomi never mentioned you.” He chuckles, shaking my hand. 

I can sense his unease as well. “Kid, I’m here to help. Satomi wouldn’t have called me here to kill you. Plus I’m kinda against killing kids.” I joke. 

I hear a small chuckle from his pack. I look up to meet the eyes of a man about my age, with a smirk on his face. 

“Derek Hale?” I ask, surprised “You smell different.” I whisper the last part. 

His face changed to a small smile, “Whose asking?” He jokes. 

“You better remember me, you ass.” I smile at him.

“How could I forget you?” He chuckles, walking towards me.

I move around Scott to hug Derek. When we touch I hear Kol snarl from behind Scott and Satomi.

“Kol.” I growl. Hearing him calm down slightly, I smirk into Derek’s chest.

“I love what you’ve done with your hair.” Derek says, wrapping his arms around me.

“I felt like I needed a change after Carmine...” I trail off, not wanting to finish that sentence right then. 

“It’s nice to see you, Y/N.” Derek says, releasing me from his grip.

“I see you already know Derek.” Scott says from behind me.

“Yeah, I just haven’t seen him in a few years.” I say turning around facing Scott and Satomi. 

“Was he always such a sour-wolf?” I voice says from behind Derek.

“Sour-wolf? Who Derek Hale?” I say, lacing my hand with Derek’s needing the comfort at the moment.

“That’s Stiles.” Scott says, pointing to the kid who called Derek sour-wolf.

“Human… hmm.” I smirk, “You’ve got sass Stiles.” 

Scott walks back to his pack and begins introducing everyone to me. He introduces Lydia, the banshee next. Then Kira, the kitsune, followed by Malia the were-coyote. And last the werewolves, Isaac and Scott’s only beta Liam, the youngest of the group. 

I introduced my pack next. Starting with Kol, then Jason, Pietro, Charlotte and ending with Penelope, explaining that I had a banshee in my group of friends as well. 

“So you’re an alpha now?” Derek asks. 

I flash him my red eyes with a smirk, “Yeah, have been since Carmine died last year.” 

“He made you alpha?” 

“It was either me or Irina… and Irina didn’t want it. She never really had the stomach for any of this.” 

“Where did she go?” 

“Hunters got her back in Russia when we were visiting her brother.” I whisper.

He squeezes my hand lightly. “Thanks.” I say.

He looks up at Scott who nods slightly at him.

“How about everyone just meet at the loft?” he says looking around at the group of people in the clearing.

“Yeah, I’m not really feeling safe out here. You’d think with three alphas and three packs we’d feel safer.” I say with a shiver. 

I toss Kol my car keys, “Follow Stiles… I’m gonna ride with Derek, we’ve got some catching up to do.” 

“You okay with Isaac riding with us?” Derek asks.

“I kinda had something private to talk about, if you don’t mind.” I reply.

“Isaac, ride with Kol and Penelope.” Derek almost barks at Isaac, tossing him the keys to the loft.

“Let’s move out.” I say walking with Derek to his Camaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading my work. I'll update when I have more time off work.


	3. Chapter 3

I get in the car with him and watch as the rest of the packs leave, headed to Derek’s loft.

We sit for a minute, until we can no longer hear anyone else. 

“So, you’re an alpha….” Derek says, “You have no idea how hot that is.” 

“It’s kinda annoying most of the time, but it has its perks.” I chuckle. 

“Yeah, Kol is totally in love with you, you know that right?”

“Yeah I know.”

“You guys are sleeping together aren’t you.” He says without question.

“Yeah.” I say with a sigh.

“You probably shouldn’t be sleeping with him while you’re in love with someone else.” 

“That kind of stuff tends to happen when you can’t ever see the person you’re in love with, Derek.” I say, reaching for his hand.

He slowly turns to face me, his eyes glowing blue. 

“What happened to your eyes, Derek?” I ask, reaching out and touching his cheek. 

He sighs and leans into my touch, “I got turned back into a kid by Kate and when I turned back, my eyes stayed blue.” 

“Kate Argent?” 

“The very same. Peter ‘killed’ her but didn’t finish the job and she turned into a were-jaguar, found some temple in Mexico and stuffed me in a wall covered in obsidian and wolves-bane. Woke up to Scott carrying me out. Turns out she wanted the Triskelion. She got set up, some mental patient stole all of my family’s money and used it to fund the hunting of us supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills all because Peter is a lunatic.” He says, summing up the past year for me.   
“I missed you, Y/N.” He says, his hand going to the side of my neck his thumb lightly brushing my cheek.

“And I you.” I say, leaning into his soft touch. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asks, almost afraid to cross a line. 

“Why would you think you couldn’t?” I reply, laughing lightly. 

“We haven’t seen each other in years, and you are an alpha and I respect th--.” I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. 

It takes a second but he kisses me back, tenderly at first growing in urgency and hunger. After a few minutes he glides his tongue across my bottom lip, but I being the alpha deny him access, at least until his hands make their way to the exposed skin just above my hips and I sigh into his touch. He takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth and exploring coaxing my tongue into battle, which he wins. He breaks the kiss to trail his lips down my neck to my collar bone, which he nibbles on lightly. 

“Guess you still have the makings of an alpha.” I chuckle, slightly breathless. 

“Or maybe you just don’t want to be in charge right now.” He says, his breath tickling my neck as he moves his lips back up to mine. 

“Maybe you’re right.”

“I figured I was.” He says with a growing smirk. 

“We should be getting to the meeting, Derek.” I whisper.

“We should, I hate when Stiles is in my loft without supervision.” 

“Supervision? Derek, there are two alphas and three packs there, he won’t be unsupervised.” 

“That kids pretty sneaky. Especially since the whole Nogitsune situation, I can’t tell where he is sometimes.” He chuckles, “But you’re right we should be getting back.” He   
pulls away and starts the car. 

“So who turned Scott?” I ask, he didn’t smell like one of Derek’s betas like Isaac did.

“Peter did.” He replies, looking at the road. 

“Poor kid.” I sigh, “Isaac’s your beta, but you’re not an alpha. What happened?”

“I gave it to Cora by accident.”

“Cora’s alive?” 

“Yeah I didn’t know either, until Deucalion came to town. He had her trapped in a bank vault that kept to power of the full moon out for three months with another one of my betas. They got out and helped us defeat the alpha pack.”

“You know he came to Carmine and offered him a place in his pack? Carmine being the Alpha he was refused right away and told Deucalion if he ever saw him again he’d rip him apart. I never saw an alpha run so fast in my entire life.” I said with a chuckle. 

“Wow. Carmine was fierce but I never thought Deucalion would be afraid of anyone besides my mom.” 

“I admired Carmine and everything he did. Even now I can’t find a single bad thing he did in all the time I knew him. I wish I was more like him.” I say looking down at my now shaking hands.

“You’re more like him than you know, Y/N.” Derek says taking one hand off the steering wheel to hold mine.

“I just wish he was still around, so I wasn’t so lost and alone in all this.” I say, my voice breaking.

“You’re doing great, and you’re never alone in any of this. You’ve got Satomi and I’m always just a phone call away, you know.” 

“Yeah I know you are.”

“And you’re doing great. I’ve never seen anyone calm an unruly beta that fast. They respect you not just because you’re their alpha, they respect you as a person.” 

“Hmm.” I say, not wanting to talk at the moment. I look out the car window at the full moon and then look down at my hands that are still shaking slightly. 

“Does the moon still affect you?” I ask quietly.

“Sometimes. Not as much since whatever Kate did to me. You remember how my mom could shift into a full wolf not just a half wolf like most of us? Well except you.” 

“Yeah, she was beautiful and extraordinary.” 

“Yeah she was. I can do that too now.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Since when? I wanna see. We can go running together now.”

“Since I died and came back to life after Kate killed me. I’ll show you later.” He chuckles.

“You better.” I say with a smirk.

“Yes ma’am.” Derek mocks, as we pull up in front of his loft. 

We get out of the car and slowly make our way to the door. I reach out for his hand and thread my fingers with his, the closer we get to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess if I have it written I should post it right? Thanks for reading this one.   
> Love you guys


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has some guilt about leaving the reader

“You have to tell Kol.” Derek whispers.

“I know, he’s not going to take it too well. You’ve seen how possessive he is, Derek.” 

“And I can’t be that possessive?” He asks with a smile.

“Only when it comes to food, Hale.”

“Like I can’t eat you?” he says, winking at me as my face heats up at his suggestion.

“You can try, Hale.” I smile, bumping my hip with his.

“Oh yeah, maybe I will.” He pulls us to a stop and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me close, causing me to gasp.

“Go ahead and try.” I whisper breathless due the close proximity and the tension in the air. 

He kisses me with a hunger I haven’t felt in years since the last time I saw him, when he said goodbye shortly after the fire. When we part I’m breathless and slightly needy.

“So unfair.” I whisper against his lips.

“I missed you.” He replies.

“Don’t kiss me like that unless we’re alone.” I chuckle.

“I should have remembered what that does to you.” He says grabbing my hand and pulling me along to the door. 

“You kissed me like that when you left, Derek.” I say, tears escaping from my eyes. 

He stops walking and turns to face me, his hand instantly going to my face to wipe my tears away. “I know. I know. I won’t leave you again unless you want me to, Y/N.”   
Derek whispers.

I compose myself as we reach the door. 

We’re at the door to his loft now and he reaches around me to pull it open. We’re greeted with a very uneasy Kol, being held back by Scott, Isaac, Liam, Malia, Pietro, Jason   
and Charlotte.

“KOL!” I growl at him flashing my red eyes, “What the hell are you doing?” I say suddenly angry at him. 

He instantly goes limp at the sound of my anger and flash of red in my eyes. 

“Derek may be an omega, but he can drop you in seconds Kol. Don’t think I’ll back you up if you decide to go against him. I have known Derek almost as long as I’ve known   
Satomi.” 

“Omega?” Penelope questions from the couch with Stiles and Lydia, “But he’s got a beta? And a pack?”

“He’s got a beta but not a pack. We can talk about this later.” 

“Are you ok?” Penelope asks.

Leave it to the banshee to notice I’ve been crying. “Yes Penelope I’m ok. We just talked about some touchy things in the car on the way here.” 

Satomi chuckles, she heard us in the parking lot downstairs but she won’t say anything. 

“So what are we here for?” Pietro asks, in his thick Russian accent no one but my pack, Satomi and Derek understood.

“And where’s Peter?” I ask, just realizing that the psychopath isn’t present but I can smell him periodically in the loft. 

“Who’s Peter?” Jason asks.

“Satan in a V-Neck.” Stiles chokes out. 

I laugh, “That’s the most accurate description I’ve ever heard.” 

“Last any of us saw him he was in Mexico.” Derek says. 

“La Iglasia?” I ask, carefully.

“How do you know about La Iglasia?” Malia asks.

“I dreamt about it around this time last year.” I whisper, “Penelope can you tell them. I need to get some air.” I say suddenly feeling like I can’t breathe.

I walk on wobbling legs towards the door to the balcony followed closely by Derek with his hand on the small of my back. By the time the door is closed my breathing has become more erratic and my claws and fangs are out.

Derek wraps his arms around me as tight as he can. I bury my face in his chest and sob, a few small whimpers escaping my throat. He begins to rub small soothing circles on my back with one hand while his other hand rubs my hair trying to calm me. I slowly begin to calm down finding my anchor and holding on for dear life my claws digging into his back. 

I hear Derek hiss and quickly retract my claws, “Sorry, I didn’t realize I had them out. I haven’t lost control in years.” I whisper into his chest.

“That’s ok.” Derek chuckles, his breathy laughs hitting the skin on my neck giving me goosebumps. 

“Thank you.” I say nuzzling his neck with my nose. 

“For what?” he says with a sigh.

“Being my anchor.” I say nipping at his skin lightly.

His breath shudders, “I’m your anchor?” he questions.

“You always have been.” I whisper into his ear before lightly biting his earlobe. 

He groans, “Do you have any idea what you do to me, Y/N?” he asks, breathless.

“I have a few ideas.” I chuckle, bringing my lips level to his “Did I hurt you?” I ask, sliding his shirt up his back to feel the marks I left. 

“You know I’ve died before right?” he chuckles, “Nothing you physically do to me will hurt me as much as it hurt to leave you.” 

“You don’t have to leave me ever again, Derek.” I whisper.

“If I hadn’t left you’d be dead and Carmine would have died sooner.” 

I pull away slightly to look into his eyes, “Derek Hale the fire was not your fault, and if I’d have died young it certainly would not have been anyone’s fault but mine. Stop   
blaming yourself.” 

“I betrayed my family, Y/N. I betrayed you.” He looks away, staring at the ground. 

I reach up and grab his face making him look at me, “If you think for one second that I hold any of it against you, Derek Hale then you are more wrong than you’ve ever been.   
We all make mistakes and even though yours is a pretty big one it was still a mistake. And for me to hold that against you would disappoint Carmine as well as Satomi and I’m not too keen on disappointing anyone who helped me get to where I am today.” 

“A mistake? Y/N people died because I was stupid. I don’t know how you even forgave me in the first place.” 

“I forgave you because it was the right thing to do. You need to forgive yourself, Derek.” I say, my thumb rubbing his cheek.

He sighs, leaning into my touch closing his eyes. “I love you.” He whispers with a sigh.

“And I love you.” I say with a small smile, pressing my lips to his.

He kisses me back instantly, slowly deepening the kiss becoming lost in each other too easily like we always do. 

Someone clearing their throat from the door brings us back to reality. We part only to be greeted by a grinning Stiles. 

“Would you like some more alone time?” he asks smirking wildly.

“Stiles, I may be against killing you but that doesn’t mean I won’t hurt you.” Derek says with a growl, arms still wrapped around me face close enough to kiss. Which I take   
advantage of kissing his neck a few times. 

Stiles throws his hands up and slowly retreats back into the loft almost tripping over his own feet.

“Be nice to the kid, he’s only human.” I say with a light chuckle. 

“He’s also an asshole.” Derek smiles down at me. 

“We do need some more alone time.” I smirk.

“We’ll get some when everyone leaves for the night.” Derek says, his lips finding my neck. 

“Derek Hale.” Satomi scolds from the door, causing Derek to bolt upright faster than I’ve seen him move, “Why are you distracting Y/N, she still needs to know why she’s here.” 

“My apologies, Satomi.” Derek says looking at the ground. 

Satomi chuckles, “Why are you afraid of me boy. I’m not going to discipline you, you’re not my beta.” 

“You’re very intimidating when you use that voice, Satomi.” I say, with a light laugh and a small smile. 

“Not as intimidating as you are when you’re telling Kol to calm down.” She says, “Now come inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done, thanks for reading  
> Love you guys


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're going to find out why Satomi called you... Don't freak out too much.

We follow closely behind her into the loft and sit down on the couch, Derek’s arm instinctively going around my shoulder. I snuggle into his arm, resting my head on his shoulder and sighing. 

“So what’s going on?” Penelope asks from the other end of the couch.

“It’s about your uncle, Y/N.” Satomi says. 

“What did Gabriel do this time?” I ask, looking up.

“Wait Gabriel Valik is your uncle?” Stiles asks.

“Yup, he basically raised me after Deucalion killed my parents, until Carmine took me in. Gabriel was there when Peter bit me, he tried to stop it, almost got killed.” I say, reminiscing, “Why did he do something?” 

“Y/N, he’s dead.” Satomi says.

My world stopped, I stopped hearing anything but the rapid beating of my heart. The only thing I could see was the night I was turned played over and over in front of my eyes. The only family I had left was dead and I was all alone in this world. I felt my heart break and then I lost control. I felt the world fall away as I shifted. I heard a few gasps and everyone’s heart beat sped up significantly. 

“Open the door, Malia.” Satomi says from behind me. 

Malia opens the door and I go running out as fast as I can without hurting myself or anyone else. I jump off the balcony and land on all four paws, my coat settling into the speckled gray as I land on the ground. I take off for the woods as fast as my paws can carry me, I run for as long as I can without stopping. When I come to a stop I’m on the small cliff overlooking Beacon Hills. I look out over the town and let out the saddest howl anyone has ever heard. I feel the ground quake beneath my paws right before I collapse onto the muddy grass and shift back into human form. 

When Derek finds me I’m naked and sobbing into the mud. He reaches down and picks me up, I fight him as he carries me to his car. I beat on his chest, while sobbing over and over again, “He was all I had. I’m alone now. He was all I had left of being human. I’m a monster. A lonely monster.” I cry over and over again into his chest, tears staining his grey shirt. 

He puts me in the passenger seat, closes the door and walks around the car. He gets in and starts the car driving back to his loft. 

“Everyone left. Your pack went back to the motel. Do you want to stay with me?” He asks.

I had stopped sobbing and stared out the window at the full moon still in the sky. “Sure.” Is all I say in response.

When we pull up he gets out of the car and takes off his jacket as he walks to my side of the car. He opens the door and helps me out and into his jacket which covers just enough of me that I don’t look naked. He lets me walk mostly on my own just supporting me with his arm on the small of my back guiding me inside. He helps me sit on the couch and walks away up the stairs.

“I kept some of your old clothes here in case you ever came back.” Derek says, suddenly right next to me again. 

“Don’t worry about it.” I say standing slowly and slipping his jacket off. 

I hear his heart speed up as he looks down at my completely naked body and I can smell his anxiety as I move closer to him. 

“Y/N.” He warns as I get close enough to touch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not everyone like Gabriel Valik, but I've always felt kinda bad for him so I thought he needed some love. I know this chapter is shorter than the other ones but I'm working on some good stuff right now.   
> Thanks for reading my crap work, comments and kudos are always appreciated. Love you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut plus more new characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first smut I've ever posted publicly so I'm sorry if it's terrible.

“Derek, please touch me.” I whimper out. 

He groans but quickly reaches for my face and smashes his lips onto mine. He reaches down and pulls my legs up so I wrap them around his waist, taking advantage of my new position I grind against him, which earns a low growl from him and a gasp from me feeling how hard he is. His lips slowly move down to my neck which he nips at lightly before sucking the spot right below my ear that always gets a nice reaction out of me. 

“God I missed you.” He says between kisses and nips.

“I can tell.” I say, grinding against him, earning a hungry growl from him and a needy whine from me. 

“I’m gonna taste every inch of you.” He growls, dropping me on his bed.

I scoot to the middle of the mattress and watch as he stares down at me with hungry, darkened, glowing eyes. A shiver runs down my spine as his eyes rake across my naked body, suddenly feeling self-conscious I move my arms to cover myself. 

Derek is suddenly right on top of me, holding my arms down, “Don’t you dare. I haven’t seen you in seven years, I’m gonna see all of you.” He half growls. 

His lips find mine again, his kisses sloppy and hungry while his hands trail down my body, lighting fires everywhere the can. His right hand comes close to my center, he touches me lightly and trails it back up my body to tangle in my hair. His lips trail down my neck again to the same spot as before. 

“Fucking tease.” I growl, as I wrap my legs around his waist and flip us so I’m on top straddling him; flashing my eyes accidentally. 

“Fuck that’s hot.” He says from his new position underneath me. 

“Oh yeah? Well not as hot as you without these clothes on, Sour-Wolf.” I joke, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor, before reaching for the button on his jeans. 

His hand stops me, “I wasn’t kidding when I said I was gonna eat you.” He says with a smirk, flipping us back over and taking his place between my legs. 

“Fuck, I forgot how hot you are when you’re being possessive.” I gasp, suddenly caught off guard by his lips finding my breast. He flicks his tongue around my nipple a few times before he puts his lips around it. He does the same with my other breast, before trailing his lips down my stomach biting, sucking and kissing his way down to my hips. He lets his breath ghost over my mound, before his teeth find the skin on my thighs and nipping harder than before. “Fuck, Derek stop teasing me.” I say with a sigh.

“Where’s the fun in that?” He says with a breathy laugh, his breath ghosting over my mound again.

“Derek Hale,” I flash my red eyes at him, “If you don’t—“ I let out a moan as he licks a stripe up my pussy.

He looks up at me with a devilish grin on his beautiful face, “If I don’t what?” he says.

“If you don’t f—“ I’m cut off again by the moan that leaves my mouth as he licks again, but flicking his tongue over my clit this time. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch that.” His grin only growing.

“Just fuck me, Derek Hale.” I say holding back a moan as he buries his face in my pussy.

My phone starts ringing, “Goddammit.” I say with a growl.

“Do you have to answer it?” Derek asks, from between my legs.

“Yes, it could be work.” I say with a sigh, “If I don’t they’ll call Kol and I don’t think he’ll be very calm at the moment.” 

He stands from the bed and rushes to grab my phone. 

“Hello?” he says into the line.

“Yes, just a moment.” He says to the person on the other end.

“It’s Finn? He says it’s urgent.” Derek says, holding the phone out for me to take.

“Yes Finn?” I ask. 

“I’ve got a job for you, babe.” He says.

Derek lets out a low growl at the nickname. 

“Finn, I’m on personal leave. I had a family emergency, remember?” I reply. 

Derek is sitting behind me, lightly nibbling on my neck and shoulders, trying to distract me. He reaches his hand around my body to knead my breasts. 

“You never did tell Red what family emergency it was.”

I bite back a moan.

“Why did you take leave, soldier?” 

“The only family I had left died last week, Peterson. I’d much prefer that I continue my leave uninterrupted. I’m sure you’d very much prefer to keep you heart inside your body. If I get so much as a text from any of you while I am in mourning, I will fly back to Russia and rip your heart out myself instead of sending Kol. Is that clear, Peterson?”

“I’m—I’m uh not your handler. I can’t—I’m not allowed to tell him any of what you told me. He’ll kill—I’ll be dead. Please—“

“Transfer me if you must.” I say, as the phone cuts off sending me to my handler’s phone.

It rings twice and an answer comes from the other line.

“Red.” The voice says.

“It’s Alpha 1, Red.”

“Yes I can tell. How is my favorite Alpha?” he asks, his accent almost as thick as Pietro’s.

Derek, still nipping at my skin begins to move his hands towards my center.

I shoot him a look and return to my phone conversation, “I was well, until Peterson called me during my leave.”

“Peterson was not informed of your situation, my dear. I am sorry.”

“He said he was. He even had the balls to give me an order, Red. The little shit gave ME an order. The fucking pencil pusher told me what to do.” I say with a growl. 

“Would you like me to kill him or would you prefer to do it yourself when you return?” Red asks.

Derek chuckles at my anger, “Christ, Y/N. They really love you don’t they?” 

“I’m the best they’ve got, Derek.” I say in response.

“Did he interrupt something else as well?” Red asks.

“I was in the process of blowing off some much needed steam.” 

“I will leave him to continue his pathetic little life until you feel the need to return to work, my dear.” 

“Thank you, Red.” 

“Are you going to be alright?” Red asks.

“My uncle died, Red. I may never be alright again.” I sigh into the phone.

“I am sorry my dear. You may take all the time to mourn that you need.”

“Thank you, Red.”

“Now do me a favor and relax my dear. Have as good of a vacation as you will be allowed. And that’s an order, Soldier.”

“Yes, sir.” I mock salute him, earning a chuckle.

“Call me when you want a job.” 

“Will do, thanks Red.”

“No problem dear.” He says, hanging up. 

“Jesus, you’d think I’d be able to get a break from that when I’m mourning.” I mumble, putting my phone down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh that was awful, sorry guys.  
> Thanks for reading anyway, you guys are great. Love you all. <3


	7. Authors Note

Hey guys. Thanks for reading this one I've been kinda out of it lately for personal reason and I'm not feeling this work at the moment but I will definitely continue it when I'm feeling better. Thanks again for reading this. Love you guys

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this one, I'll upload more when I have time of from work.  
> Love you guys


End file.
